They Don't Know About Us
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Nobody knew they were together, nobody knew that the player had been tamed. That is until the team goes out one night to relax and find out about them.
**Title- They Don't Know About Us.**

 **Summary- Nobody knew they were together, nobody knew that the player had been tamed. That is until the team goes out one night to relax and find out about them.**

 **A/N- This isn't my usual writing, however this is a late birthday present for my friend Rivermoon1970.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team had just gotten back to the bullpen after a long case involving the murder of a petty officer. Anthony DiNozzo was so exhausted and couldn't wait to go home with his amazing boyfriend.

The thing is, nobody knew about his relationship with Jimmy Palmer, or the fact that he wasn't as straight as he pretended to be. The entire team just saw him as a player that needed a different girl in his bed every night to be happy.

Nobody knew that they had been together for two and a half years, or that Tony had planned to propose later that night.

"Hey Tony we are all going out to Mystik, do you wanna come with us?" Ellie asks as she grabs the rest of her things.

"I don't think so Bishop, not tonight at least. I've got plans." he says as he grabs his bag and starts moving toward the elevator.

Gibbs looks up from his desk when he realizes Tony had just said no to going out and drinking. "DiNozzo!" he calls after the agent.

Sighing Tony turns around and plasters a fake smile. "Yeah Boss?"

"You're coming out with us, the entire team is going out." Gibbs says standing up.

"Yes Boss, let me just make a call." Tony says before walking off in frustration.

McGee watches Tony walk away before turning to Ellie and laughing. "Apparently we are ruining his plans for the night."

"Why do you tease him so much? Maybe he really likes this girl." Ellie says trying to defend Tony only for both Gibbs and McGee to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Abby asks as she walks over to them, sitting on Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs glares slightly at Abby and uses a rolled piece of paper and hits her thigh. "Off my desk."

Jumping off the desk she looks Gibbs and crosses her arms. "Are we going or not?" she asks just as Ducky and Palmer walk up soon followed by Tony.

"We are going Abs." Tony says as he shares a small barely noticeable look with Palmer.

Abby claps as she jumps up and down in her spot before looking over at Ellie. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Alright let's go, Palmer I can drive you. The rest of you ride with Gibbs or Ellie." Tony says before walking out of the bullpen and heading to the elevator with Palmer following.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry we have to hide even longer today Jim." Tony says as he takes a hand off the steering wheel to grab his boyfriend's.

Jimmy smiles as he pushes his glasses up higher on his nose. "It's okay Tone, I mean Gibbs has that rule about dating co-workers."

"It shouldn't matter though Jim." The agent says as he continues to drive. "I want the whole world to know that I love you."

"I love you too Tony." the younger man says as he lifts their conjoined hands to his lips. "Now let's go have a fun night."

Pulling into the parking lot of Mystik, Tony turns to look at his boyfriend. "Are you ready for this?" he asks not wanting to make Jimmy uncomfortable.

"Ready." Jimmy responds as he releases Tony's hand and gets out of the car.

Tony is quickly by his side taking his hand as they both walk into the bar.

Walking in they see the rest of the team had already arrived and were waiting at a table for them.

"Are they?" Ellie whispers leaning into Abby, knowing the goth would know what she is asking.

Abby tries not to flinch away, ignoring the butterflies that seem to be attacking her stomach when the blonde touches her. "I don't know." she whispers back.

Leaning back from Abby, the blonde immediately feels the cold air. "Hey Tony, Jimmy."

"Hey everybody." Tony says as he sits down and pulls Jimmy onto his lap, waiting for everyone's reactions.

The reactions were almost immediate; Gibbs raised his eyebrow at them before nodding in approval, Ducky just shrugged and smiled, McGee spit out his beer, while both Abby and Ellie had excited grins on their faces.

"When did this happen?" Ducky asks with a smile.

Jimmy and Tony share a look accompanied by a loving smile. "Two years ago."

For the second time that night McGee spits out his drink. "What?!"

Abby and Ellie burst out laughing at McGee as he tries to clean up his mess.

"Got a problem with it Probie?" Tony asks trying not to get to defensive.

That's when Timothy McGee realizes how he had sounded. "N-no. No problem at all. I was just shocked." is all he can manage to say.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour passes as the team talks, learning more and more about Tony and Jimmy's relationship.

"Oh I love this song." Ellie says just as the opening beat for Tove Lo's song Talking Body plays.

Realizing this is her chance Abby jumps up. "Let's dance." she says grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Tony raises an eyebrow as he watches them walk away before turning to his boyfriend. "Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jimmy jokes as he stands up and waits for Tony.

As soon as they hit the dance floor Tony pulls Jimmy close to his body, his hands resting on the younger man's hips as they begin a sensual dance.

Not far from them Abby pulls Ellie as close as she can, their hips moving in sync. "I like you."

"I like you too." Ellie says as her hands rest on Abby's waist, where the dark haired girl's shirt had risen.

Jimmy smiles as he looks into Tony's eyes, their hips moving together as they dance. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispers before leaning in to kiss Jimmy.

Back at the table Gibbs leans back in his chair. "Does anybody ever follow my rules?" he asks no one in particular.

"Well this reminds me of the time-" Ducky cuts himself off when he realizes neither Tim or Jethro are listening.

McGee's eyes are locked on Ellie and Abby as jealousy flares in his chest.

After dancing everyone is back at the table when the song Marry Me by Bruno Mars begins to play and Tony stands up looking straight at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I love you so much. These past two years with you have been the best two years in my entire life. When I first met you I thought it was weird how you wanted to be a medical examiner like Ducky. However over the years I realized how much it made me love you even before we got together." pausing Tony gets down on one knee as he looks at Jimmy. "James, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Everyone watches in shock or excitement, waiting to hear what Jimmy is going to say.

"Yes!" Jimmy shouts as tears fill his eyes.

Tony quickly puts the ring he had bought Jimmy onto the younger man's ring finger before pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

And that is when everybody knew about them.


End file.
